


"Dammit, Groping Ghost, I Want to SLEEP!"

by HeroFizzer



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ghost Masturbation, Invisibility, Other, ghost groping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: Poor Hilda. All the girl wants is to get some shut-eye, but this spirit continues to haunt her, groping at her chest from night till dawn, never wanting to let go of her mammaries. Is there anything she can due to combat this invisible insomnia? (Commissioned)
Kudos: 8





	"Dammit, Groping Ghost, I Want to SLEEP!"

It was like any other night for Hilda, who was sound asleep in her bed at Garreg Mach. Everything started off as though it was normal, having left Marianne's room and wishing her friend a good night. She had complained that she was far too tired to stay up late, needing a long sleep after all they had done throughout the day. Even as her blue haired friend pointed out that she did nothing all day and pawned off her chores to others on the grounds, the pink haired noble still felt it necessary to get a nice rest.

Sleeping soundly, Hilda wore a smile on her face, laying on her back while she snored through her nostrils peacefully. But at some point in the evening, the pink haired Golden Deer was awoken, though not as abruptly as one would expect. Her eyes merely opened, groggily sitting up as she felt something bumping up against her. She had no clue what it could be, other than one of the dogs or cats that littered the grounds of the campus, as they tended to use her body as a pillow when she was resting by the barns. Though how they could have sneaked into her room was a whole other story.

Except when she sat up, she expected to feel the little paws of those cats and dogs moving about on her bed, walking across her body and onto the floor so she could get a glimpse of which ones managed to get in her room. There was still something atop her chest, though in the darkness she couldn't see what it was.

“Ugh, where's a candle when I need one...?” Hilda asked, rubbing her eyes as she stumbled out of bed. As she looked about for something to light, she grew all the more worried, as her chest grew heavier and tighter, as if something was kneading away at her breasts. “Here we go...” she finally said to herself.

Once the candle was lit, Hilda looked down at herself, staring in horror at the reality of the scenario; something was, indeed, on her chest, but whatever it was wasn't visible.

“What...the fuck?” Hilda asked, holding the candelabra tightly out of worry she would drop it on the ground. Even though she was wearing her nightgown, she could feel something on top of the fabric, rubbing away at it without a care. Her mounds were squeezed in by the invisible things, which she assumed were hands. It must be, as they did remind her of one incident back in Alliance territory where a potential suitor attempted to get perverted with her out in public.

It was an incident she wished she could erase from her mind, much like this moment now.

“L-Lorenz...? This isn't you trying to use a spell of invisibility, is it?” Hilda said aloud, even as she didn't expect a response proper from whoever was committing this atrocity. “Sylvain? If it's going to be anyone here, it might as well be you...”

Again, no response. Hilda was standing in the middle of her room, uncertain what was going on, or who she could even go to regarding this obscenity. “F-Ferdinand? Ferdinand? Come on, if it isn't either of the other two it has to be the one that actually HAS a fair bit of charm!”

But no, not even the mention of Ferdinand von Aegir could get the invisible being to speak, much to the horror of the pink haired noble. “What am I going to do...?” Hilda whimpered to herself.

Reaching for her door knob, Hilda was ready to leave the room, rushing off to either Claude or Byleth and ask them for help in solving this obscene mystery. But much to her surprise, the weight of the hands were lifted from her chest just before she could fully open the door.

Letting go of the knob, Hilda sighed of relief, as if the troubles had gone away. Unfortunately, when she wiped off her brow, the groping resumed, much to her irritation.

“Seriously?!” Hilda hissed aloud. “Are you going to let go when I try to leave the room?” As if making an attempt to answer yes, the invisible figure bobbed her breasts up and down. “Okay, and...if I alert anyone to you being a thing in my room, are you going to vanish on me?” Again, her breasts were bobbed about by the figure in response. “Goody,” said a sarcastic Hilda, “so I'm stuck with you as long as I'm in my room.” Her breasts shook, though a bit more rapidly than before.

“Ugh, I don't know who you are, but it's incredible that even the afterlife is full or needy perverts...” Hilda shook her head in frustration, taking a seat on her bed. “Am I at LEAST going to get some kind of sleep?! Can you promise me any of that?”

Her breasts swung from side to side, exhibiting a negative response from the invisible being. “Well, this is just great...” Hilda said. “At least I can get some excuse on why I'm being so exhausted during the day.” Again, the breasts swung back and forth as the being held onto her. “Don't be so cocky, dammit!” Hilda shouted at her tits. “I'm going to find a way to reveal you somehow!”

The rest of the night was Hilda tossing and turning in her sleep, trying to get some proper slumber even as the spirit was groping away at her chest. No matter what her position or how she slept, she ended up grabbed by the ghost. Even when she rested on her chest, burying her head in the pillows so that she couldn't be groped, the invisible being still managed to spin her back around onto her back, and squeezed into the mounds yet again.

Suffice to say, it was very annoying to the pink haired noble. Unfortunately, she could already see the sunlight peeking in through her windows, a sure sign that her beauty sleep had been wasted. The only bright side to it was that the groping had stopped, as if it had its fill of fun.

“Thank goddess that's over with,” Hilda yawned, visibly upset by her lack of sleep, “just let me get through the day and have a better evening...”

##

"Hilda, are you okay?"

"Hm? Of course, Marianne, why wouldn't I be?"

A loud yawn echoed inside the Golden Deer classroom just as Hilda and her friend left. "Well, that, for starters," Marianne said, "it sounded as though you were cramming for the test last minute."

"No way," Hilda insisted, "that was what our study session was for last night, remember?"

"Sorry," Marianne said as she lowered her head, "I just…"

"No, no, I'm sorry, Marianne," Hilda yawned again, "I didn't mean to yell at you like. I'm not sure what just came over me."

"Maybe it's your tiredness," suggested the blue haired girl. "Why not go to bed earlier?"

"I was planning to do that." Hilda said. "I just hope it actually works…"

##

Indeed, Hilda did make an attempt to get to bed earlier than she usually would, and fell soundly asleep. She snored lightly, resting on her back as she felt that the events of the previous evening were done with.

Unfortunately, that was not the case.

Snorting out of her sleep, the pink haired noble sat up, feeling something pressing down on her chest. Even in an upright position, she could see yet again that it was the same incident as the previous evening. Though the alignment of the stars in the sky told her that the spirit had come here earlier than it did last evening…

"Again with this?!" Hilda shouted, overly annoyed more than anything else. "You weren't done having your fill last night? Geez, you're seriously messed up, you know that?"

The groping of Hilda's chest came to a pause, but only for a second. The spirit shook her breasts back and forth again, even as the noble shifted her legs to the side of the bed.

"Unbelievable…" Hilda bemoaned. What is it going to take to get you to leave me aloooone!" The pink haired girl found herself flat on her back again, while the invisible being raised her legs up so that he could get her nightgown up over the rest of her body. She watched on with fear as the outfit was pushed over her chest, exposing her breasts to the noncorporeal being. It seemed to enjoy that a bit more than she expected, as not only did he squeeze her tits yet again, bit sucked hard on the now erect nipples as they directed themselves towards the ceiling.

"Okay, so you really like my breasts…" Hilda said, whimpering as the invisible being sucked on her orbs. He nibbled down on the erect nubs, grinding his teeth back and forth as the noble girl tensed up. Her legs curled in as she pushed herself against the headrest of her bed, panting from the unusual feeling the unseen phantom brought her.

"This is too much…" moaned Hilda, unable to refrain from being aroused. "How can this possibly get any…worse…?"

The unseen being rubbed his fingers around the other nipple, tweaking it about as Hilda showed signs of being startled by the sensitive nature of her nubs. Her toes curled in as she clenched her teeth together, exhaling fast and heavy as the feelings on her breasts intensified.

Squeezing her legs together, Hilda was concerned about what else it might try to touch, hoping that the invisible being didn't take note of how moist her panties had grown. She didn't feel it was by choice, but the way it touched her was too much for her to handle.

"C-come on…" Hilda begged. "Can't I get any privacy here? I have class in the morning, and I need the sleep…"

The being ignores Hilda's plea, continuously fondling her tits with both fingers and mouth. She kept her legs squeezed in throughout, hoping that the spirit didn't get any other perverted thoughts towards her. Naturally, when the sunlight came into her room yet again, the ghastly person vanished, leaving the noble woman in just her panties, exhausted from the sexual teasing her body had gone through.

"Great…" Hilda hissed, lifting her legs up to change her panties before class, "another night without any good sleep. How could this get any worse?"

##

"Geez Hilda, you look…"

"Like death, I know, I know!"

Hilda almost growled at Leonie, her eyelids half open over her eyes. She was clenching her books close to her chest, not to keep them there for comfort, but as if she was guarding her bosom. The redhead looked at her in confusion, not expecting such an aggravated tone from the usually happy noble.

"Sorry, geez…" Leonie said, taking a step back. "Have you been hearing that one too many times today?"

"No, just…I haven't had a good night's rest and it's getting to me. I don't know what else to do! I tried sleeping earlier but it just…doesn't work." Hilda did her best not to mention the spirit that had been groping her the last two nights, lest she felt her teammate would think her crazy.

"Maybe it's something you're sleeping on." suggested Leonie.

"It's not. I don't really know how to put it into words without seeming crazy, but…"

"Well why don't you try counting sheep? I know whenever I woke up on hunts with Captain Jeralt as a child he would have me do that. It worked pretty well whenever I heard something scary."

"Counting sheep, hm?" Hilda paused, giving the suggestion some thought. "I'm not sure how well it would work here, but…I guess I could give it a shot!"

##

Just as expected, Hilda awoke in the middle of the night once more, with the invisible being flipping her nightgown up and massaging away at her breasts once more. By the third night, the noble woman had grown tired of this interruption towards her slumber, and felt she could at least sleep through this groping nonsense yet again.”

“Okay, Leonie...” Hilda said to herself, “let's see if your advice works for me.” She began to close her eyes, thinking about sheep jumping over a fence, as one is tempted to do in visual media. “Let's see, one, two, three...four...five...”

After a while, it grew harder to focus on those sheep, as the breast massage was growing more intense by the second, as if to match the higher numbers Hilda was trying to reach. It didn't help that he pushed his thumbs down into her nipples, which then pushed into the softness of her mounds, sinking in due to the pressure brought on top of her.

“No, no, keep going...” Hilda told herself, shaking her head as she kept her eyelids shut. “Wh-Where was I? Six...seven...e-eight...” The pink haired girl began to shiver, the intense kneading of her breasts becoming too much for her to handle. She brought her legs together, squeezing them in as she felt herself getting aroused by the touch of the invisible hands, the last thing she needed when she was trying to sleep. “Nine...ten...”

The higher she counted, even as slow as it may have been, the higher her voice raised in pitch. Her body was growing hotter from the arousal pushed onto her by the spirit, as it continued to rub away at her breasts, tweaking her nipples, and even biting down on the little nubs, as it had done before.

But then, even as her boobs were continuously fondled, Hilda felt her legs pushed apart, only enough to slip a hand between them. “E-Elev...elev...elevennnnnnngh!”

Hilda quivered hard as her pussy was penetrated by another invisible hand, which seemed incredibly impossible even as the being only had two hands. Her tits were continuously massaged, even as unseen fingers managed to push through her folds. It rubbed away at the canal, pushing around the walls as it attempted to stimulate the pink haired noble even further.

“Shit, shit shit shit!” Hilda yelled out, having long lost count of the sheep. The friction the fingers made inside of her snatch was fast and hard, causing her to tense up and bring her hips off the bed. She was on the brink of a climax, something that she hadn't felt in a while but was more willing to handle with her own hands. The intensity in her snatch grew and grew, with the spirit seeming to know what it was doing. This worried Hilda, as it meant he was actually capable of making her cum.

“Oh goddess! Oh fuck! Fuck! Fuururrrrrrrrrrrgh!” Hilda's legs pushed her hips up higher, with her fluids splashing all the way against the wall of her bedroom. She quivered hard, expelling a long and loose stream of lubrication due to the orgasm her invisible stalker was giving her. With the pink eyes rolling back in her head, Hilda's tongue hung from her mouth, a nearly silent whimper escaping from her open mouth.

When she finished her orgasm, Hilda panted loud, her chest heaving from such a harsh experience. Her mouth was pooling with saliva, which trailed down her lip as she looked towards the window, leaning on her side. Her eyelids were half open, her irises dulled from such a release. With the ghastly being gone, she felt, at long last, she could finally get some sleep.

Unfortunately, as it had before, the sunlight shone into her bedroom. “G-Goddess...dammit...”

##

Days had passed since Hilda had been met by the unique and invisible being, and most in her group were able to see it. The usually chipper pink haired girl had bags under her eyes, even worse than what Marianne had. Her smile was long gone, replaced by a grimace that told people not to mess with her. Even Raphael was too afraid to approach her in regards to any help understanding the classwork.

This did not go unnoticed by Byleth, with the female professor finally approaching Hilda when it looked like she was drained of all energy. “Hilda, a word, please.” Byleth said, getting her attention after class. Despite the look in her eyes saying she'd rather be anywhere else, Hilda did as she was told, meeting the professor at her desk. “I can't help but notice you've been looking tired for the last few days. Is everything all right?”

“It's fine, professor,” grumbled Hilda, “I've just been having some weird stuff going on, and I'd rather not talk about it.”

“Come on, Hilda, you can tell me anything,” Byleth said, “we've dealt with quite a lot here at the church over the last few months, I don't think anything could surprise me anymore.”

“Trust me, I can't really explain this one. You're just going to have to trust me on this.”

Byleth rubbed her chin, deep in thought. “I'll accept that for now, but you still seem like you could use some relaxation. How about we spend the rest of the day in the sauna?”

“Well, I guess it can't hurt...” Hilda sighed, thinking about the relaxation that the heated room could provide. “Okay, professor, I'll accept the invitation.”

“Good, I'll see you over there in a little bit. The other professors and I need to go over some notes for the following week.”

As Hilda and Byleth left the room and headed opposite directions, the pink haired noble sighed, as it meant she didn't have to go immediately to her bedroom. Which was nice, because it felt as though the invisible spirit was starting to show up earlier and earlier every day. At some point, it was likely that the being would stick around for the full period of a day.

Which was, of course, the last thing she needed at this point.

##

“Okay, this is better than I expected...”

Hilda took in a long whiff of the heated air, with steam filling up the sauna as the water hit the charcoal briquettes. As Byleth met her on the lower seat, she was kicking her feet into the air freely, her lips curled into a smile.

“There's the Hilda I know.” Byleth said, watching Hilda's personality return to her face. “See, what did I tell you? You're looking much more refreshed already.”

“Yeah, I guess that's not so bad,” Hilda admitted, “but it can't replace the great feeling of sleep.”

“Is that what's been bothering you?” Byleth asked with a cocked eyebrow. “Is something wrong with your sleep schedule?”

The pink haired girl sighed, lowering her head. “It's a long story, professor, and I'm not sure if you'd believe me if I told you about it.”

“If you say so,” Byleth shrugged, her eyelids closed for a few brief seconds, “but just know that if you need someone to talk to, I can help with OH MY GODDESS.”

Byleth almost jumped out of her seat as she noticed something odd about Hilda in the few seconds she was looking at the noble student; her breasts were being squeezed into through the fabric of the sauna uniforms, as though someone was kneading into the skin. 

“Hilda...?” Byleth said in a concerned tone. “Are you sure you're all right?”

“I'm fine, professor, why do you...oh, that.” Hilda looked down at her chest as she finally took notice of the heavy feeling on her boobs. She watched on as the hands continued kneading into her mounds, massaging them in an oddly uncomfortable manner. “Yeah, this is...this is what keeps me up at night.”

“You're kidding.” Byleth said. “Who was taught an invisibility spell?” The professor shrieked as her breasts were squeezed in as well, which confused her as she could see both hands were still on top of Hilda's tits. The hand honked down on her mammaries, as if it was giving the former mercenary a test squeeze. “This is ridiculous! Get off of me!” Byleth shouted, swiping away at the air in the hopes that it would back whoever was groping her off. Unfortunately, all she ended up getting was the air.

“It's not an invisibility spell,” Hilda admitted, acting unusually casual in regards to the invisible groping, “it's just a ghost of some kind.”

“Wait, you know what this is?!” Byleth asked. “And you're just...okay with this?” Groaning, the professor almost stumbled as the invisible being continued to fondle her breasts, much to the annoyance of the former mercenary.

“Of course I'm not okay with it,” scoffed Hilda, the hands pushing underneath her top and fondling away properly at her tits, “but there wasn't much I could do! It was going to vanish if I toooold...anyone...” She winced as they squeezed in on her nipples, giving them a hard pinch that caused the pink haired noble to shiver, the first real emotional response she had shown in quite a number of days. Her legs squeezed together, as if the fingers clamping her nipples brought an emotional arousal to her that she hadn't foreseen.

Byleth almost doubled over as the same thing happened to her, the invisible hands reaching under her top and groping her breasts in the meantime. She felt the fingers pushing down on her mounds, kneading away at the chest while the fingers had her nipples between their knuckles. The unseen being rubbed away at the little nubs, concerning the female professor as the top was lifted up, with something else pushing over her nipples. It felt gross and wet, as if the thing was placing its mouth over her and sucking hard on the areola.

Having enough of this mess, Byleth grabbed Hilda by her arm, dragging the pink haired noble out of the sauna before they could feel fully refreshed. The door was opened wide and the two were heading out in their clothing for the space, with the professor's top still uncovered thanks to the events of the invisible being she just dealt with. Students walking near the building couldn't help but stare in awe of the topless woman, wondering what could have caused her to do so.

When they found themselves distant enough from the sauna, Byleth and Hilda caught their breath, with their chests perfectly fine; no further groping was occurring on their orbs, to the relief of the professor.

“Well hey there, Teach, Hilda. You two are looking especially fresh and care free, aren't you.”

Both women looked up to see Claude approaching them, a mischievous smirk on his lips, though that was barely anything new from the leader of the Golden Deer. His eyes went right for Byleth's exposed chest, which prompted the professor to finally pull her top back over her breasts, much to the young man's amusement. “What are you doing, Claude?”

“I was actually on my way to the sauna,” he admitted, “but considering that you were rushing away from it, I'm guessing that's not such a great idea right now.”

“You'd be right,” Hilda sighed, “although I think it's probably gone now that we're not in there.”

“Gone? What's gone?” Claude asked, his smirk replaced with a quizzical glance as he folded his arms across his chest.

“This ghost...thing....” Byleth replied.

Hilda continued, “It's been haunting me for the last week, just about. It's actually why I haven't been able to get any sleep...”

“No sleep, hm?” Claude said, rubbing his chin. “This is definitely sounding pretty familiar...”

“You mean you've heard about this...?”

Claude nodded. “It's an old tale I heard during my time in Almyra. The thing is, I never really thought it to be true, but seeing as you're mentioning it and Byleth is uncharacteristically exposing herself to the students...” Byleth looked away in annoyance, even as the young prince winked at her. “It's pretty clear this is a real thing. Apparently these spirits go and sap the energy of young girls, and if it goes unchecked for too long, well, it could possibly break the girl.” Turning to Hilda, Claude confessed, “This is why you're looking more depressed than even Marianne.”

“Thanks for that...” Hilda groaned. “So is there any way we can get rid of this thing so I can actually have a good night's rest?!”

“Well, I have a little plan,” Claude said, “but it's going to be just a little complicated.”

“Whatever it takes, Claude.” Byleth said. “So long as we can keep it from affecting anyone else here on the grounds.”

##

Later that night, the ghost returned to Hilda's room, eager to get a handful of her luscious melons once more. It had admired the young woman from a distance when its spirit resided in Almyra, but had sought her out when he finally noticed that the noble lady and her pink tails had vanished from the manor it had been haunting.

But now it found her here in Garreg Mach, and knew it couldn't waste this opportunity yet again. It had been reaching out for Hilda every night since it arrived on the grounds, eager to take pleasure in sapping energy through her tits. Sure, it may have been eager by visiting the sauna and groping the woman with larger breasts, but it just couldn't help itself, wanting more of that breast to squeeze.

And there was his pink haired darling, ready in her bed for him to play with throughout the night and into the edge of dawn. Her face was oddly covered by the sheets, but the spirit paid it no attention, pulling the sheets from the foot of the bed up to her chest. That was all that mattered to the invisible being, eager to play with the lustful lady.

Pushing its hands under the nightgown, the ghost ran them over the skin, which remained ever so fair. The legs of the girl were still to his liking, though he figured nothing should have changed within the past few hours. With fingers over her stomach, he felt the well toned abs and-

Wait, that didn't seem right. He could have sworn the noble woman had a bit of baby fat on her tummy.

The ghost ignored that for now, as he was looking to fondle the beautiful breasts that drew him in from the start. When he reached them, he gave them a squeeze, expecting the same soft squish that he felt and…

And…

Something wasn't right. The usually soft and jiggly tits were harder than a bag of sand. Upon lifting up the gown, the ghost could see for himself that this was due to them actually being bags of sand, a padding of some sort.

Upon seeing Claude pull the blanket off of himself, looking at the dark skinned man and the pink wig he wore on his head to realize that he was, in a word, bamboozled.

"Well! You have some nerve, coming onto me like that!" Claude shouted in a huff. Placing his fists on his hips, he continued to do his best Hilda impersonation, nagging away at the spirit even if he couldn't fully see him. "Honestly, you can't just step in and assume that a woman is just going to LET you fondle her big fat titties! Is that understood?"

The spirit said nothing, feeling talked down to by the Golden Deer leader as he continued to get into his role. Even in his noncorporeal form, he felt humiliated, having realized he was feeling up a guy and not the pink haired noble he was accustomed to. 

"Although I must admit," Claude said at some point in his Hilda inspired lecture, "you had a very nice technique. But I have this feeling that we can improve upon it. Maybe start with the nipples and give them a hard tweak before you start pressing into the boobs? The girls will love that for sure." He then winked as he gave the spirit a thumbs up. "But there's a few really important lessons you need to learn if you want to keep groping me: For starters, there will be NO sex before marriage…"

Already warded off by such a compromise, the ghoulish being wailed in horror of the rule, and floated out of Hilda's room, possibly off the grounds of Garreg Mach if the sound of its voice trailing off in the distance was any indicator.

As he removed the wig and night gown from his person, Byleth and Hilda entered the room, with the noble busting her gut with laughter while Byleth wore a look of relief. "So I take it the thing is gone." Byleth sighed.

"Yup! Hard to believe, but ghosts like that are never really interested in a lifelong mate. Just something to play around with." Claude then proceeded to knead his hands into the air, mocking the way he thought the ghost was trying to cop a feel in his Hilda disguise.

"I'm just glad that thing is gone for good." Hilda sighed, wiping the tears from the ducts as she calmed down from her laughing fit. "Still, I'm going to miss him just a little bit. Now it means I'm going to have to actually use my hands if I want to get myself off."

"Lazy to the core, I see." said Byleth, shaking her head at the noble woman. “It’s amazing how much of this is even leaning into sexual talk.”

“Not that I should really complain,” yawned Hilda, stretching her arms out, “I mean, it’s been almost a week since I’ve caught a wink! I think I’m ready to doze off for good.” She made her way to her bed, not bothering to remove her uniform and slipped under the sheets after grabbing them from where Claude tucked them away.

“Yeah, you definitely look like you need the rest,” teased Claude, “I’d say the same to Marianne, but that’s a whole other story.”

“Honestly, after everything that’s happened tonight, Claude, I wouldn’t mind giving you a little reward.” Hilda suggested, causing Claude’s eyes to perk up. “Just, you know, not tonight. Maybe you can stop by tomorrow instead, and I assure you it’ll be something VERY special!”

“That’s...flattering.” Claude said, hissing in air as he put his hand over his crotch to hide the arousal that suggested.

“No no, Claude, I insist,” Hilda said, “giving how much trouble all of this had caused, I think you deserve a little extra.” The noble winked, as if looking to seal the deal. “Oh, and the professor is more than welcome to join us, too!”

Claude’s jaw dropped, the young man unaware he was even doing so. “Well that’s...I mean, are you sure we couldn’t just get it on toni-”

“Of course we’d love to stop by tomorrow, Hilda.” interrupted Byleth, much to Claude’s shock and frustration. It seemed like just a tease, but Hilda would later admit that it was merely just to talk.

“But, but wait a minute-” Claude said as Byleth gathered his normal clothes, handing them off to him as she practically picked him up off his feet. “I think tonight might work best for-”

“Come now, Claude, let the lady finally have her rest,” said Byleth, even as Claude waved his hands forward in order to get out of the professor’s grip.

With the door shut and Claude’s whining down the hall, Hilda exhaled a deep breath, happy to finally snooze after so many days.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you'd like to follow for more content and community, as well as updates on my content, be sure to visit me here:  
> https://discord.gg/UEYU52  
> And here: https://twitter.com/HeroicFizzer


End file.
